


Pretty Blond, Don't Leave.

by pinkheichou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aomine has a liking in Kise from the very first meet, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Two Shot, tho he is a waiter for one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stressful day after work when Aomine met Kise in the Café and he didn't want to admit to himself that after the encounter he was desperate for meeting that blond again. But it was just a coincidental meet and there was no way that they would see each other ever again... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: There's even [art](http://name-is-katana247.tumblr.com/post/157706135302/omg-your-fic-of-kise-bartending-an-embarrassed) to it! Thank you, Katana! Your chibi waiter Kise looks so adorable *^*

"Such a shitty day." Aomine murmured to himself when he sat down on a stool at the bar counter. He let his police cap fall in front of him, sighing as he hid his face in his palms. Today was really a shit day, the blue-headed man just wanted to go home and sleep for the next three days. It wasn't only that he hadn't been able to catch the thief that would rob jeweller's shops for the past two weeks, but his superior had also scolded him for letting that robber flee for the third time already.

It really couldn't get any worse anymore. Sometimes being a police officer was hard, but there were times when Aomine liked his job. After all, he wanted to become a cop in order to protect people and secure them a safe life. Helping them by bringing the bad guys in jail. For that he would risk his life, and honestly, that was what gave him the kick he wanted in life and it wasn't like he was not suitable for a policeman. His stamina and fitness showed good results, he had the strength and abs to take down even big and muscular guys, and it was his dream to become a policeman since he was a child.

So there was no reason to hate his job and that today was a shitty day should not upset that much, though Aomine had really no idea how to light up his mood. Besides sleep. But that would only be a waste, it was still late afternoon. Maybe some caffeine would help for the first.

"Thank you, Kise, for helping out today. You're my rescue." It may be that Aomine was still cupping his face with his hands, but he was able to listen to the conversation being held in front of him behind the counter. At least he could take his order now.

"No problem, Kasacchi. Though you're really lucky today that I was free. My appointment for the photoshooting was cancelled."

"My other workers have their day offs and three people aren't enough. Even if you don't work in a Café, I'm glad that you have experiences. It would be such a pain to ask my other friends to help out when they have never ever worked in Cafés before. Do you even know how long it would take to teach them how to do this job at least close to decently. I can already hear the plates and glasses shattering on the ground." The other guy said in a groan, exasperating a desperate sigh.

The guy closer to Aomine chuckled. "For that you have me. I know how to not mess around with dishes. None of your customers will receive a stain on their clothes from my service, I promise."

"Thank you. You'll get paid for your work today. Don't worry about that."

"It's fine. I'm just helping out my friend." He gave out another one of his little cute chuckle before turning his attention to Aomine who was still groaning inwardly.

"May I take your order, sir?" Kise asked, even if the blue-haired wasn't watching him nor anyone else.

"Huh?" Aomine muttered, moving his hand from out of his face and his eyes widened instantly when he locked eyes with the ones belonging to the guy standing in front of him.

Those beautiful honey-yellow eyes were staring straight at him, without being pestering, and Aomine caught himself being hypnotized by them. The blong guy was a natural beauty, his whole face a pure perfection. Those eyes, the long eyelashes, the cute nose, those well-formed lips with the tender smile covering them. So pretty.

After some time where Aomine didn't speak but stared, Kise tilted his head, furrowing his brows in slight confusion. "Haven't you decided yet? What can I bring you, sir?"

"You." The policeman answered in nothing more than a whisper, not realizing what he had just uttered. It took him some seconds before he fell hard on the ground of reality again, finding himself flustered now.

"Excuse me? What did you say, sir?" Kise questioned, his face still showing off confusion while the pen he was holding was placed on top of the notebook, ready to jot down the order.

"U-Um, I-I... Well..." Aomine stuttered, totally overstrained by the situation he was in, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to figure out a decent answer. His biggest fear right now was whether the waiter had heard him or not.

"I'm sorry, sir. I couldn't hear you acoustically. Can you repeat it again, please?" the blond asked politely, a hand vertically stretched in front of his face as in apologizing.

_'Did he really overhear it?'_ Aomine asked himself, _'What if he was just pretending not to have heard anything? But then, why would he act clueless?'_

Now, the blue-headed had to answer before everything would go any more awkward than it already was. "I-I said that I want some strong coffee..." Aomine eventually ordered, "You know what, gimme some double espresso." It was clear that Aomine was not going to have any sleep today, not with a double espresso intus.

Kise smiled brightly. "Understand. The drink will be served in a few minutes." And with that the pretty waiter left for a while. Aomine watched after him until he entered the kitchen and thus was out of his sight. He still couldn't tell why he had reacted like that in front of the waiter. Who on earth would say that they want the waiter as an order?!

The bigger question was why would Aomine be off guard in front of another guy? It was obvious, even to him, that he had lost himself in that pretty face of the blond, and something like that hadn't happened to him even once before in his life.

So the blond waiter was attractive to the policemen? Was it that? What did the other guy say was his name again? Kise, was it, right? Yeah, Kise.

Aomine placed a hand under his right cheek. "Hmph," he huffed amusingly, smiling to himself. This was really not like him.

It wasn't because both of them were guys. Duh, sexuality was what Aomine cared the least about. If he liked someone, it wouldn't matter whether that person was male or female. Aomine had no problems with either genders, or any other; by now he had come to realize that in today's modern society there were plenty of genders and sexual orientations to label people with. Whatever, the policeman was fine with any kind of people, so he guessed.

He straightened his back when he overthought everything again. Wait. Did that mean that he had a crush on a waiter? Whom he say just once? For mere seconds? In a Café he used to visit often? But saw him never before because he was a substitute for only one time? Because he wasn't a waiter actually? Thus he would never ever meet him again? Where was his mind going off to? What were all those questions with the plenty question marks?

"Thanks for the wait." Before Aomine could go any further with his useless train of thoughts the blond waiter appeared again -Kise was his name!- setting the cup of espresso on the table.

The blue-haired couldn't do else than to stare at the guy once again, watching the smile playing around his lips as blond locks covered most of his eyes since he stood with his back arched forth.

"Is there anything else you would like to have, sir?" the soft and tender voice caused pleasant chills to emerge from the deepest of Aomine's body, sending him to unknown spheres.

After some time Aomine shook his head ever so slightly to get rid of his trance and focused on putting up a straight face while answering, "No. I'm fine."

"I see. You can call after me if you need anything." With that pretty boy went to take orders on another table.

_'I need your phone number,'_ Aomine thought to himself.

Sighing heavily due to the situation he brought himself in, the policeman raised the cup and took a sip. Here and then he would turn around to look at the blond, admiring everything he could get from quick glances and later he noticed that he would take only little sips from his drink since he wanted to stay as long as he could in this Café if he wanted to stay around his possible "crush".

Whatever it was, it made him lighten up. All the stress from today's work was gone! Just like a 'poof'!

But in the end he emptied the cup and that meant that he had to leave.

...

Maybe he should order something else? Like water or so? Aomine didn't want to leave yet; he hadn't gotten to know the waiter. There was no way that he could leave now-

"Kise." It was Kise's friend; the one who had asked him for help. "You can go home now. There aren't many customers anymore and there won't be for the rest of the day. I can handle this with the rest of my employees. You can leave. Good work today."

Kise blinked with one eye as he replied, "Got it. Well then, I'll head home now. Good work." He made his way to the counter to grab his things.

No! He couldn't go now! Aomine hadn't the chance to talk to him yet. What should he do now?

Before the blue-haired man could think of anything to do, the blond was already at the door and left the Café seconds after.

Aomine turned around, catching nothing more than a silhouette of Kise, and raised an arm towards the door.

"Pretty blond, don't leave."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Aomine met that pretty blond waiter, and it remained by that one and only encounter.

The tanned guy was really interested in seeing him again, but he did not know how to do that. The only thing he knew was that his name was Kise and it wasn't like he could ask Kise's friend (working in that Café) for any information. They would think he was a creep!

That was why Aomine had to give up on seeing the blond for a second time. Though, he didn't want to forget him. So, like the past few days, the policeman decided to visit that certain Café, drinking and occasionally eating there as he thought about the pretty blond.

But eventually he realized that it wouldn't be the best idea to think of him when he knew that he won't meet Kise ever again. He had to forget about him. There was no use in keeping to think about him.

Better said than done.

Aomine's mind would always wander around how pretty Kise's eyes were, and then there was his smile. So soft and heartwarming. In that one and last encounter the blue-haired could already come to realize how perfect that stranger must be. Not only his appearance, but also from the few words they exchanged with each other Aomine was sure that Kise was actually a nice guy. He could already sense that showing interests in him wouldn't cause any troubles or annoying problems. He was certain that he and the blond would get along well.

But instead of dreaming Aomine should accept the fact that there. will. be. no. next. time.

Realizing that, he let out a heavy sigh, setting the cup of coffee down on the counter, and not much later he found his head slammed against the wood, a loud thud emerging from the impact. With a low groan, the policeman forced himself to get a hold of himself and leave the past like that, since he couldn't do anything against that. Forgetting was the best thing to do, even if he didn't want it, he had to.

"Hey. You alright?" Aomine knew that voice so well. It was Kise's friend. How did the blond call him? ... He couldn't recall.

Aomine raised his head just enough to look the other in the eye, his face showing a pouting expression as he answered, "Mind your own business." His statement sounded harsher than he intended it to be, but he couldn't care less about that. He lowered his head to the counter again, falling back to self-pity.

"Okay. Chill. I just tried to be helpful."

 _'Call Kise then, if you really want to help'_ , Aomine muttered almost inaudibly but not loud enough for the guy to hear.

After quite some time remaining in silence, the blue-headed figured out that the way he was acting was nothing but childish. God, he was a matured man! He shouldn't whine about something as trivial as a guy! After all, he wasn't a teenager anymore.

Forgetting. Aomine had to forget and move on.

That would also mean that this could only work if he stopped visiting this Café. Otherwise he would always get reminded of the meet with Kise.

What a pity. The coffee tasted really good here.

With his eyes closed, Aomine mentally prepared himself to say goodbye. To this Café. To the blond pretty guy he would never see again-

"Hey, Kasacchi! Long time no see!"

When Aomine heard that, he opened his eyes fast and his body straightened immediately in mere seconds.

This was a joke now!

"Ah, it's good to see you again. Long time no see." His friend uttered, both of them bumping their fists as a greet.

Aomine turned to the side and was met with an oh so familiar face that he thought would never meet again and in that very moment all he felt was relief and glee. His heart was beating ten times faster by now, and it was the first time that the policeman felt so nervous around a person so that his heart would go crazy because of that.

"You!" Aomine shouted ouf of the blue, pointing at the blond.

Kise, who was talking to his friend a few seconds ago, turned to Aomine, with confusion written all over his face. The pretty blond furrowed his brows, tilting his head as he eyed Aomine warily up and down.

"U-Um, yeah... me?" he eventually said, still not grasping what was going on nor who the policeman was.

Aomine lowered his arm again, figuring out that he had a problem now. How the heck should he tell Kise that he wanted to spend time with him? Hell, the blond didn't even know who Aomine was!

The blue-haired man scratched the back of his neck, growling in deep thought as he thought of a way to explain everything. "Well, you might not know me..."

He locked eye contact with Kise, regarding him cautiously and hoping that he would find some reaction in the blond's face. "Okay, I don't know you as well, but I want to get to know you..."

"Huh?" Was all Kise said.

"Oi, Kise. Watch out. I bet he is some creepy pervert." His friend whispered to Kise.

"Am not!" Aomine stated, glaring at Kise's friend for accusing him of something like that.

Kise waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay, Kasacchi. I'm sure he is a nice and decent guy. After all, he is a policeman."

"Oi, what do you mean by that?" Aomine spat, feeling slightly offended.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way. Anyway, why are you interested in me?" The way Kise said it made the policeman blush lightly. But at the same time he thought that lying wouldn't be an option; even if it meant to more or less admit that he had interests in Kise.

"I was here two weeks ago. Do you remember?"

The blond looked at him with a questioning face, shaking his head then.

"Oh, yeah. Of course you don't remember. A waiter can't remember all faces that visit this place-"

"Wait!" Kise interrupted him, an enlightened face showing off in his face now. "You mean when I helped Kasacchi out? That day when my appointment was canceled and I offered my help as a waiter in this Café?"

Aomine nodded approvingly, hoping that Kise would remember him.

Some time passed in which the blond tapped on his chin, trying to recall that certain day. "Hm, I remember. On that day you were wearing a police uniform as well. Oh, and you looked kinda shitty." He remarked, keeping his voice usual.

Aomine glowered at him, stating in a mumble, "Yeah, shitty. Because my work had been shitty that day."

After some pause where Kise had sent Aomine bright smiles, the tanned man decided to continue explaining. "Anyway. Now you know."

"But I still don't understand," Kise said, "Why do you want to be my friend?" The fact that a smug smile played around the blond's lips was enough for Aomine to understand that Kise wasn't as oblivious as he pretended to be.

"Shut up and give me your phone number now, you damn pretty blond." Aomine demanded, not grasping right away how he had called him. But when he did, it was already too late to take the words back.

"Impatient, are we- Wait, _pretty_ blond?!" The blue-haired man hid his face behind his hand, wishing to disappear. He could hear how a stool was shifted, the sound coming closer to him. "You think pretty of me?" Kise asked, an amusing tone evident in his voice.

"One more word and I will slap you." The blond started to laugh out loud, gaining the attention of literally every customer in this Café with that.

"Oi! Shut your mouth! You're too damn loud!"

It took some time before his laugh ebbed away. "I can't believe it. But, you know..." Kise made a dramatic pause, adjusting his face and saying in a deep serious voice, "I know that I'm pretty."

Aomine's eye twinched when the blond said that. "I'll seriously slap you. Don't be so self-confident of yourself."

"But I'm a model. I have to be self-confident of myself."

"Forget it." The policeman was about to turn around.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But don't leave, okay?" Kise pleaded, holding Aomine by his arm. That the blond didn't want him to go piqued his interest.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I, too, think that you're interesting. Let's spend time together today. So that we can get to know each other. How about that?"

Of course Aomine wouldn't have gone that easily. After all, he was able to meet Kise again. And there was no way that he would leave that fast. Not after he had already given all his hopes up. This was his chance, and he wouldn't dare waste it.

"And maybe..." Kise continued, "maybe I will give you my number at the end of the day." He smiled at Aomine -that beautiful smile. Who could say 'no' to such a smile?

"Alright. Let's go. Now." Both of them stood up, the blond saying goodbye to his friend to which he answered with a snort and Aomine snorted back. Guess that his friend was still a little suspicious, although there was no reason for that.

It was when they left the Café that Aomine realized that everything was real. He was about to start a friendship with Kise. Hopefully it would end up to be something more. He liked the idea of having this pretty blond as a boyfriend.

And maybe there will be more between them. Who knows...

 


End file.
